The Apprentice
by JVolans
Summary: Hermione Granger is appointed Snapes apprentice. Same old story says you, a change in the wind says I. Let's just say, although it has it's cliche moments, it has a few kicks along the road. Rating may increase, but probably won't pass pg-13.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- This is my first fanfic so PLEASE be ice when you review. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Severus Snape walked out of Dumbledore's office, his black robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"That old fool has fallen off his rocker this time!" He said to himself.  
  
Perhaps if he had been paying attention he would have noticed a bushy haired figure walking in his path. The next thing he noticed, he was on the floor, with something rather "curly" in his face. He quickly stood only to see a young girl at his feet.  
  
" I'm soooo sorry professor. It's just that I was in a hurry to get to the library and I-"  
  
" I am not interested in hearing one of your dunderheaded excuses, Ms. Granger." He said rather cruelly, " Now, if you'll excuse me." Snape walked off, but not before muttering over his shoulder, " Oh, by the way, 10 points from Gryffindor for the simple fact that you do not have the intelligence to look where you are walking." He walked off with a smug look on his face.  
  
"That slimy old git", Hermione said to herself. She stalked off toward the library, her original destination. " I can't believe he had the audacity to take off house points, when HE ran into ME!" She continued this rambling conversation with herself until she reached her sanctuary, the library.  
  
Severus Snape walked to his private quarters, silently fuming. Although taking off points from Gryffindor had made his mood a tad bit brighter, whatever joy he got from it had quickly worn off. He remembered the conversation he had just had with Dumbledore.  
  
"Sit" the headmaster had said.  
  
"What, per say, is the purpose of this meeting, Albus? I had hoped to get quickly back to my lab, and seeing as the dark lord is gone I didn't think these surprise meetings were necessary anymore." The young potions master looked up at his mentor of many years, and quickly realized that the usual twinkle in his eye was gone. This was not a good sign. "What is the matter?" He asked gravely. Snape had suddenly understood the seriousness of the matter at hand, whatever it may be.  
  
" The problem, Severus, is one of the utmost urgency," replied the older wizard. " It is my belief that Voldemort has somehow returned, though not in his body. I believe he has been reincarnated into the body of another. Not much different, in fact, to what he did in the graveyard 3 years ago, only now rather than only using the blood of one of his followers, he used the entire body."  
  
Severus began contemplating everything that Dumbledore had said. Voldemort. returned? How was it possible? He couldn't stand the thought of having to go through the entire ordeal of defeating him again. It made his stomach hurt just thinking about it.  
  
" How can you be sure he has returned Albus? Where did you get this information?" Severus managed to choke out. He would not believe it until he heard the entire story.  
  
" I am sure, Severus, because the source I received this information from is trustworthy. As for who the source is, that is none of your concern. My main worry right now is for your safety."  
  
" What?" Severus was shocked. Voldemort might be on the loose, and Albus was worried about him?  
  
" You heard me correctly, Severus. The day of the last battle, Voldemort saw whose side you were truly on. He will be looking for you. You know as well as I that Voldemort does not take too kindly to his followers betraying him." Albus looked into Severus's eyes to be sure that he understood how this would affect him. " Seeing as you will likely have to go into hiding when he has returned to power I suggest you begin tutoring a 7th year student to take your place. May I suggest-" Dumbledore was abruptly cut off.  
  
" Are you trying to tell me that, perhaps by the end of this year, I will have to leave my job?" Severus was livid. How could he suggest such a thing! If Voldemort were to come back into power, he would NOT leave this school. He had fought in the war last year, and he would do it again if need be. Going into hiding would mean having to become a noncombatant. He would not stand by and watch others do the work for the Order that he was supposed to do, " Now, if that is all you would like to speak to me about Albus, I believe I will be heading back to my quarters." Severus did NOT feel like talking.  
  
"Severus, I would like for you to think of a suitable apprentice. I will give you time to think the matter through. Please come to see you in my office tomorrow at 10:00. If you have not found someone by then, Minerva and I will have to choose for you." Dumbledore looked into Severus's eyes. " I beg you not to fight this. You know as well as I that it's the only way."  
  
Severus looked up at Albus, " The only way for what? To keep me safe? You're keeping something from me; I'm not that valuable. In fact, you could probably replace my place in the Order easily. If you're not going to say anything, than I guess there's no reason in me staying here. As I said before, I would like to get back to my quarters. Good day." Severus walked out of the headmaster's office.  
  
Severus walked down to his private quarters. All he wanted to do was sleep. He would sleep on the matter, and think about everything tomorrow. All he needed was some time to clear his head.  
  
The night passed by all too fast for Severus. He woke and looked at the clock. 9:55.  
  
`I didn't realize I had been asleep for so long. 'He thought to himself. `Damn. Now I only have 5 minutes to think of an apprentice. I can't believe Albus is actually making me do this.' Severus Snape walked out of his quarters, and headed to Dumbledore's office. `Well,' He thought ' I guess I'll just have to see whom Minerva and Albus have thought suitable to be the new potions master of Hogwarts.'  
  
Severus walked up to Dumbledore's office. Sitting in front of the headmaster's desk was none other than Hermione Granger! Severus cleared his throat, seeing as the head girl and the head master were in deep conversation and had not noticed that he had walked in.  
  
" Severus! Do come in, and have a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the seat in front of him.  
  
" Good day Headmaster, Ms. Granger" Severus acknowledged each with a quick nod. " Now, I do believe we had a meeting scheduled did we not, Albus?" Severus stared pointedly at Hermione.  
  
" Yes, we do, and Ms. Granger is part of this meeting. Now, seeing as you left in huff yesterday, Severus, I did not think that you would come today with an apprentice in mind. Therefore, I asked Ms. Granger to come see me. I believe that she is an exceptional candidate for the job. She is top in her year, head girl, and I have noticed that she is doing exceptionally well in your class." Dumbledore looked toward Severus.  
  
" Are you saying that Ms. Granger is to be my new apprentice?" Severus asked through gritted teeth. " I will not have it. She may be doing well in school, but that does not mean that she has the ability to become a master of potions."  
  
" Severus, yesterday I asked you not to fight this. I am afraid that I am not asking you if you would like an apprentice I am telling you, you need one." Albus was deadly serious.  
  
" Fine," answered Severus " Come Ms. Granger, I will show you around the store rooms, seeing as it is Saturday and you do not have any classes to attend. Good day Headmaster." Severus walked out of the room, with Hermione following right behind him. She looked as if Christmas had come early. Although the prospect of working with Professor Snape was not a very happy thought, she still looked forward to it. Chances were, she would be working with intricate potions and many new and, perhaps, dangerous potion ingredients! She could not wait!  
  
Severus thought of what it would be like to work with Hermione Granger for the rest of the year. All he truly knew about her was that she was 1. the best friend of Harry Potter, 2. the best friend of Ronald Weasley, and 3. an insufferable know it all. He did not think that the next few months would be enjoyable. Actually, now that he thought about it, maybe being tortured by Voldemort wasn't such a bad future after all.  
  
A/N- What did you think? I tried hard to keep Snape in character. PLEASE review and tell me how you think I did. 


	2. I Wouldn't Miss It For The World

A/N- I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Special thanks go to Stephanie 14 for the tip on reviews. I changed my settings so that anonymous reviewers can, well, review! Well, enough of my rambling. On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Chapter two- I Wouldn't Miss it for the World  
  
Hermione Granger was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice that Severus Snape was not heading toward the dungeons. As a matter of fact, she didn't realize that she was somewhere new until she was standing right outside the door.  
  
"Professor, where are we?" Hermione looked up at her potions professor, only to see a very exasperated look on his face.  
  
"Were you not paying attention in Professor Dumbledore's office? I believe I made it clear that we were going to the storerooms. If you're going to be my apprentice you really must work on your listening skills, Ms. Granger." Snape sneered at Hermione.  
  
`Who does he think he is anyway?' Hermione thought to herself. `He's talking to me like I'm three!' Severus laughed inwardly at the indignant look on her face.  
  
"Professor, I heard what you told me in Professor Dumbledore's office. What I meant was, where in the school are we?" Hermione remembered the storeroom from her second year. She guessed that he had moved it to a different section of the school when he realized that students were stealing ingredients.  
"We are in the same corridor that you and Potter thought wise to enter in your first year when you were searching for the Sorcerers Stone. It has since been renovated for my use. No one comes down here anymore, and that makes it an ideal place for me to work on my potions. Where did you think I would lead you?  
  
"Well, I suppose I just figured that your storeroom would be in the dungeon." Hermione tried to look as innocent as she could without looking fake.  
  
"I see. well, seeing as you're going to be spending quite a bit of time down here I suppose I will have to give you the password. It is `Beatle Eyes'. Now, if you'll just follow me I will show you around."  
  
Severus showed her to the storeroom. Hermione could not believe how BIG it was! In second year, he had only had a couple of shelves; he now had an entire room filled with rows and rows of interesting looking things. She could hardly believe her eyes.  
  
"Now, next door is where we'll be working. As you may have guessed, I have my own private lab down here. We will meet on Mondays and Wednesdays. Now, I believe you will be able to get back to your dorm alone, am I right?" Hermione nodded in reply. "Very well, be here on Monday at 6:00. Do not be late."  
  
"Yes sir," Hermione replied. She walked out of the potions room, and made her way back to her dorm.  
  
When she got to the common room, she found Harry and Ron next to the fireplace playing chess. She looked over at the clock on the mantelpiece; it read 2:00. `Well,' she thought `I suppose I've missed lunch. I wonder why Ron and Harry haven't said anything about me being gone so long?' She walked over to them.  
"Hermione!" yelled Ron, "Where have you been? Me and Harry have been worried sick!" `Ahh,' she thought, `There's the Ron I know!'  
  
"I've been with Snape." She answered, "Dumbledore has appointed me as his apprentice."  
  
"WHAT?!" Both Harry and Ron yelled in unison.  
  
"You can't be serious 'Mione" Said Ron, " Do you know how much time you're going to have to spend with that git now?"  
  
"I know," she replied "But the experience will be wonderful! I'll get to work with potions that most people never even get to see! Well, at least I hope I will." Hermione's eyes brightened at the thought of making some strange, unusual, or dangerous potion.  
  
"That's our Hermione," said Harry "Always seeing things from a learning point of view." He smiled at her.  
  
"I know that it's great experience, Mione, but I can't help worrying about you," said Ron "Who knows what that Snape will put you through. What if all he lets you do is scrub cauldrons?"  
  
"You worry too much Ron," Hermione answered "If Snape treats me awful, Dumbledore will probably be on his case in a heartbeat."  
  
"Hermione's right Ron," put in Harry " You don't have to worry about her. She's got a good head on her shoulders. Well, if anyone should know it's you seeing as you're always copying her homework!" Ron's ears turned slightly red.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus Snape was in his storeroom, trying to make sense of everything that had happened in the last two days. Why did Dumbledore find it so important to save him, and, more importantly, why did he give him an apprentice? If need be, he could have gone into hiding, and Dumbledore could simply hire a new teacher. Why was he so insistent that Severus had an apprentice? All these questions made his head swirl. `Albus has never steered me wrong' he thought, `why would he do it now?' Severus decided to put the thoughts in the back of his head. He had more important things to attend to. He suddenly realized that he had not done any of the lesson plans that he had to dol. He began working on them.  
  
That day at dinner, Hermione looked toward the teacher's table. She noticed that Snape was nowhere to be found. She quickly pointed this out to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Ron in between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Well," replied Hermione "Think about it. He probably hasn't eaten all day. The meeting with Professor Dumbledore interfered with breakfast, and I stayed with him all through lunch. he must be incredibly hungry by now."  
  
"Again, why do you care?" asked Ron.  
  
"To be honest with you, I'm not quite sure" she answered, "but I'm going to do something about it."  
  
Hermione walked up to the teacher's table and headed toward Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, could I speak to you for a moment?" Hermione asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Certainly" he answered, "what is it that you would like to speak about?"  
  
"Professor, I was just wondering about Professor Snape. You see I just realized that he, most probably, has not eaten all day. I was wondering if I could send him some food." Hermione said this all very fast. She was somewhat embarrassed to say that she was worried about Snape in front of Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore looked over his oval glasses at Hermione.  
  
"I suppose it would be alright for you to give him a plate." Professor Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye. Although he knew that he could magically send Severus a plate, he thought it better to let Hermione give it to him. After all, the two needed to get to know each other, why not start now? Hermione smiled and rushed down to the Gryffindor table to prepare a plate. Without explaining anything to Ron and Harry, she ran out of the great hall toward the third corridor. She figured that he would be working in his private lab.  
  
Severus Snape was almost done with his lesson plans when his stomach began to growl. He suddenly realized that he had not eaten all day. Severus was about to get up to go to his private quarters, when the door to his lab opened. He looked up to see none other than Hermione Granger standing in the doorway.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Professor, I just thought you might want a plate. I know that you haven't eaten anything all day," she said whilst handing him the plate. Severus was at a loss for words. No one had ever cared enough to notice when he hadn't eaten.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Granger," replied Snape  
  
"Please Professor, call me Hermione. After all, we're going to be spending the rest of the year together!" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you. Hermione" said Severus with a small smile. Hermione could not believe her eyes. the dreaded potions master had actually smiled. He had a nice smile, she realized. She wondered why he didn't smile more often.  
  
"Well, I'd better go Professor. I'll leave you here to eat in peace." Hermione was headed out the door when Severus called to her.  
  
"Hermione, don't forget to come on Monday, 6:00" Severus said to her.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world" she said happily. She then left with a smile on her face.  
  
`Maybe this won't be so bad after all' Severus thought to himself.  
  
A/N- What do you think? I wasn't planning on making Hermione and Severus get along for a few more chapters, but I couldn't wait! ( PLEASE review! I would really like to know what you all think of this. THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! It means sooo much to me.  
J~Volance 


	3. Ponderings

A/N- It's been forever since I've last updated! I'm sooooo sorry. I'll try to update more frequently, but school has been so hectic. I'm taking algebra a year early, and all my other classes are Pre-ap. Thank you again to all who reviewed! It means a lot to me to know what you all think. I'm not sure where this fic is going; I'm just kind of going with the flow. Well, enough of my rambling! On with the show!

Disclaimer- I own nothing (weeps uncontrollably into hand).

Chapter Three- Ponderings

Hermione walked toward the Gryffindor common room. I hate to admit this' she thought to herself, 'but that was actually pleasant' She was abruptly cut off from her thoughts though, the minute she entered the common room.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron in a not so quiet voice. "You just ran out of the great hall with a plate of food in your hand!"

"I just went to give Professor Snape some food." Hermione replied.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ron yelled. "I thought that it was weird when you were worried about Snape not eating, but I just figured it was your motherly instinct kicking in, and now I learn that you took food to the git! I don't know what's gotten into you Hermione. Since when was Snape the kind of person that you care about? Are you trying to get on his good side or something? I bet that's what it is! How could you be such an idiot? I never thought you had it in you." By this point Hermione was livid.

"How dare you say that I would do something like that! I thought you knew me better! I went down there because I was worried. I would have done the same for any of the other teachers. Just because you hate Professor Snape, doesn't mean the rest of the world does! You're the idiot here Ron! Obviously I over estimated you." Hermione turned her back and made her way toward the stairs.

"Mione!" This time the voice that called to her was Harry's, not Ron's.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione asked in a half exasperated tone. She was upset and didn't want to discuss the matter further.

"I don't want to fight Hermione," he said responding to her annoyed tone, "I just want to talk." Hermione walked back toward the common room and sat in a chair next to Harry.

"Now," continued Harry, "I know that you're mad Hermione, and you have every right to be, but you have to see things from Ron's point of view. He was worried about you. How would you feel if he just took off one day and left the great hall? You'd think there was a problem. Now, I'm not saying it was right for him to have said that you were only taking Snape food to get on his good side, because he was very, very wrong" Harry looked her straight in the eye when he said this, "We all know that you wouldn't do something like that, but he had to say something to get the thought of you doing something nice for Snape, his despised potions teacher out of his head. It took me a while to get used to the idea of you helping Snape, too. Ron and I just cope with things differently. He yells, and I think. I learned that during the war last year..." Harry faded off toward the end of his sentence. Hermione could see that talking about the war still hurt him. They had all seen things that no 16 year old should have to witness. She still had nightmares about it.

"I'm sorry Ron," said Hermione turning to look at Ron, "It just hurt to hear you say those things about me. You're right, I shouldn't have run out without saying anything."

"No Hermione," replied Ron, "I shouldn't have said those things to begin with. I was the one that was wrong."

"Well," said Harry, "now that we've got that settled, I think it's time for us to get to bed. See you in the morning!" With that Harry walked off towards the stairs.

"I guess I'll be heading off to bed, too. Night 'Mione!" Ron headed off to bed.

Hermione sat in the common room thinking for a few more minutes. She was confused, to say the least, at the fact that she was looking forward to Monday. Who would've ever thought,' she contemplated 'that I would actually be looking forward to spending time with Professor Snape.' Hermione decided that she'd sleep on it. After all, she was rather tired, and she determined that her thoughts were muddled because of this.

The next day, Hermione awoke and looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it read 10:30. She tried to make sense of everything that had happened in the past two days. Had she in fact enjoyed Professor Snape's company? Was that possible? She thought that a good nights sleep might help her clear her brain, when in fact all it had done was make her even more confused. Her dreams were extraordinarily cloudy and strange. She could remember very little from it, but one thing that she did remember was seeing Snape's face. It looked strange and distant. For some reason she had an overwhelming feeling that she had to help him. It made no sense. How would she make a good apprentice if she kept having dreams about her Professor? Nothing made sense anymore. This was not something that she'd be able to shrug off. The thing was, that'd she'd have to handle it on her own. There was no way that she was telling Harry and Ron about it... at least, not after last night. She got up and dressed. She knew the perfect place to go to think. She'd discovered it in her second year, and had kept it a secret for the past five years. It was just right for this type of situation. Hermione put on her cloak and went outside.

Once outside, she headed to the familiar clearing on the far left side of the grounds of Hogwarts. Once there, she looked for her secret spot. It consisted of two overgrown bushes that grew next to a wall and hung over, forming a canopy, if you will, of green. The branches were long enough so that no one would see her, yet not rough, so they would not scratch or tug on her robes. She strolled toward the bush and opened the canopy, but was shocked to find someone already there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor Snape," she said sheepishly, "I didn't know anyone else came here."

"No need to apologize, Hermione", She was surprised at his use of her first name, "I'm assuming you came here to think?" She nodded in reply. "Then I believe I shall leave you to it. Good day." With that, he turned and left, leaving Hermione gaping at the tail of his billowing black cloak.

She sat down in the same spot that Snape had occupied only moments before. His civil, almost _friendly_ attitude, had completely thrown her off track. She sat down and took a few calming breaths to clear her mind. She had to start with a blank slate if she was ever going to get anything done properly. She decided to start with the evidently obvious. Why had she been chosen to be Snape's apprentice? She knew she was smart, but did that really mean anything? She was not the only gifted one when it came to potions. Draco Malfoy the head boy, for instance, was known to work wonders when it came to potions. That was his strongest subject, and it was not because he was a Slytherin but because he was quite honestly gifted.

Hermione contemplated the problems at hand when she was struck with something utterly new. How was she expected to become a master of potions in but one year, if not less? It had obviously taken years for Snape to reach that state, and she was sure that there was some sort of lessons involved; maybe even university type establishments, such as in the muggle world. One had to admit that not even she, Hermione Granger, was capable of learning all that there is to know of the art of potion making in but one short year. At that moment, she faintly remembered something. In her dream the previous night, there had been something about rescuing Snape. Perhaps that was the link to all of this. Hermione was now beyond confusion. She had entered deep water, and was afraid that if she kept going, she'd end up drowning. 'Where do I go for answers?' she thought to herself. Suddenly the answer seemed so clear. She stood up, and dusted herself off and headed straight to the one man that she knew would have all the answers she needed: Dumbledore. How could she have not thought of this before?

She walked across the grounds, and straight into the castle. When she reached the gargoyle that she recognized as the entrance to Dumbledore's office, she quickly stated the password (sugar quills) and was soon faced with the door to Dumbledore's office. She was quick to knock on the door, and hoped that Dumbledore would be in. She heard a muffled "come in" and opened the door in front of her. She was surprised to find Snape already there.

"Ah, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore with a small smile, "Do come in and sit down. Professor Snape and I were just discussing something that concerns you. I do believe that you must have the most remarkable timing in the world." Hermione smiled at the last said, and wondered what Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore could be speaking of.

"Now then, Albus," said Snape, "As I was saying earlier, is it even feasible for me to train Hermione to even the minimum level required for teaching?" 'So,' thought Hermione, 'I guess he's been along the same lines I have.' She was abruptly cut from her thoughts, however, when Dumbledore responded to the aforementioned.

"Whether it is or not, we'll just have to see," responded Dumbledore, "I believe that there is something troubling _you_ as well Ms. Granger, as you seem to be thinking on something." With that, he turned his attention over to Hermione, who wasn't in the least surprised to find that he knew there was some sort of problem.

"Yes, actually," said Hermione, " I don't know why, but I have this nagging feeling that I don't deserve this position. There are quite a few other candidates that I think would be appropriate, and I don't understand why you chose me."

"That is something that will be unraveled in the very near future. I have made my choice and I plan to stick by it. Now then, if that is all, then you will have to excuse me, as I have a meeting with the minister of magic." At that Hermione and Snape both stood and exited the headmasters office. Hermione felt as though her questions were not really answered, as Dumbledore had been exceptionally vague. She was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts when she realized that Snape was talking to her.

"Well, I believe I will wish you good day, for the second time today. I will see you tomorrow at 6:00 then."

"Yes, good day to you too then." She answered, and with that, she turned and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

A/N- Well, there's another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember that reviews are appreciated, and reviewers are loved and given cookies. So, until next time,

JVolans


	4. Break Ins and Conversations

A/N- Well, here's the next chapter. I just want to say that I want to know if anybody out there is reading this. PLEASE REVIEW! Basically, I'm thinking of not continuing this fic, unless someone out there wants me to. So, please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter Four- Break Ins and Conversations

Monday seemed to go exceptionally slow, in Hermione's opinion. She would never admit it to either Ron or Harry, or anyone else in Gryffindor for that matter, but she was actually looking forward to working with Snape that afternoon. She looked at her watch during dinner, only to see that it was 5:50. With a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron, she went towards Severus Snape's private laboratory.

Once outside, she muttered the password and cautiously opened the door in front of her. She did not know why, but she had suddenly felt nervous about being Professor Snape's apprentice. What if she did not live up to whatever expectations he might have for her? She pushed the idea out of her head and opened the door completely. The sight that met her eyes, was not what she had expected.

In front of her, a bloody Snape was on the floor. He had obviously collapsed there, as his limbs were spread out about him. Hermione ran towards him, a look of pure concern in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh" she said out loud when she turned him over. She carefully removed his outer robes, trying to find the main source of the overwhelming amount of blood. She removed his shirt, blushing slightly, and saw a large gash that extended the length of his stomach. She performed a few intricate healing spells, and was relieved when the gash sealed. She looked him over, and realized that all his other cuts were relatively minor, and that they would most likely cause no residual injury. She got up to get help, but was shocked when she felt Severus's hand grasp her upper right arm. She turned around to face him, only to see a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please, don't leave me." He said to her. Hermione saw that he was obviously in a large amount of pain, and she assumed that whatever had happened some one had quite evidently used Crucio.

"Don't worry," she responded, "I won't leave you. I just need to know if there's any way for me to contact Professor Dumbledore from here. Only answer me if you can."

" Floo powder..." each word seemed to put him in excruciating pain. He was obviously going to continue, but her Hermione put her hands up to his lips to silence him.

"I understand. You don't have to say more." With that she took a look around the room, and saw a sofa in the corner of the room. She levitated Severus onto it, and ran to the nearby fireplace, grabbing a pinch of floo powder, and sticking her head into the fire.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" she called out. She saw him rush to the fireplace. "It's Professor Snape, he's terribly hurt! Please, come immediately!" with that, she pulled her head out, and went to sit next to Professor Snape. She grabbed a chair and sat next to him. He was obviously in extensive pain, and Hermione watched as his face tensed in response to the spasms of pain that swept through his body. Not knowing what to do to ease his pain, she reached over and held his hand, while her free hand stroked the side of his face. He turned and looked at her. He was obviously not expecting any type of contact, but he had to admit that it was nice to have some try to comfort him. The only person who had ever really been there for him was Dumbledore, and it had taken time for Severus to truly open up to him. But a mere three days ago, if someone had told him that Hermione Granger, the know-it-all Gryffindor would be comforting him in his private laboratory, he would have promptly made reservations for them at St Mungos.

But a mere 3 minutes later, Dumbledore went into the room, along with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Mc Gonagall. Hermione quickly moved out of the way, but not before receiving a quizzical glance from Professor Mc Gonagall. Madam Pomfrey set to healing the scrapes and bruises that seemed to cover Severus. Once she was done with that, she handed Severus a potion, that obviously helped ease his pain.

"Well, Severus, as you look tired, I believe I'll leave you to rest. Ms. Granger, would you please be so kind as to help Professor Snape to his chambers?" Hermione nodded in response, "Very well then, I believe we will leave you now. Good night, Severus, Ms. Granger." With that the three walked out, Madame Pomfrey muttering something about how Snape _should_ be in the Hospital Wing.

"Well, come on then Professor," said Hermione, helping her professor off of the couch. "Umm... You're going to have tell me where to go," she said, his arms around her shoulders for support.

"Simply go through that door right in front of you, Hermione" he said.

"Oh," she replied rather sheepishly.

She opened up the door, and placed Snape in his bed.

"Well then, Professor, I believe I will head to my quarters now."

Hermione was on her way out when Snape called her.

"Thank you... for everything" he said sincerely. She simply smiled and left for her quarters.

Severus woke the next morning, rather sore, and very surprised to find none other than Albus Dumbledore sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"Ahhh, it's good to see you're away Severus, a bit sore I'm guessing?" asked the Headmaster

"Yes, Albus, I'm assuming you're here to find the reason behind my attack yesterday?" Albus simply looked at him expectantly. "Well, as usual, you were right. Last night 4 deatheaters and the Dark Lord himself appeared inside of my quarters. They weren't exactly what I would call merciful. Needless to say, I believe that new securities are needed, as many were removed after the war last year. I'm quite honest when I say that if it hadn't been for Hermione I believe right now, you would be picking out my casket." He said the last bit quieter than the rest.

"There is no need to talk like that, Severus" said Albus firmly, "I believe that I and the other teachers will go around the castle today and reset things the way they were before. Well, I believe I'll go now, and leave you in peace." With that Dumbledore left, and Snape was left thinking about everything that had happened the night before.

Hermione walked into the common room and saw Harry and Ron sitting by the fire, playing Chess.

"Mione! What happened?" Ron asked in response to Hermione's bloody robes and messy appearance.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow," she said when she was closer to them. With that, she left to go to her room and sleep, leaving behind two very confused Gryffindors.

Later that afternoon, Snape was woken from a peaceful nap, by a gentle knocking at the door.

"Come in," He replied, his words slightly slurred, as he had just woken up.

"Hello there, Professor," Said Hermione, poking her head inside of the door. "I just brought you some dinner... again," she said with a slight smile. "Honestly, Professor, you really must remember to eat more often"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Severus jokingly.

"Well," said Hermione, setting his plate over his lap, "I believe I'd better go now." Hermione stood to walk out of his chambers.

"Ms. Granger, would you like to sit with me?" Severus looked at her, rather hopefully.

"It'd be my pleasure, Professor Snape," Hermione answered.

"You know, Hermione, I was thinking, since we're going to be spending so much time together, maybe you could call me Severus, mind you you'd still have to call me Professor Snape in class." Hermione couldn't help but be think of how much he sounded like her, when she asked him to use her first name.

"Okay. So, Severus," she was amazed at how easily his name seemed to roll off her tongue, "When am I actually going to go through with my apprentice duties?"

"Well, I suppose we could continue with our plans and meet tomorrow," he said thoughtfully, "Unless you have another idea?" Hermione was a little taken aback at the fact that he had asked her opinion.

"Umm, no, actually, I think that tomorrow at 6:00 would be alright."

"Then tomorrow at 6:00 it is" he said with a slight smile.

They continued talking for quite some time. They talked of the recent strides in the art of potion making, any new news that had come out, and Severus even asked Hermione a bit about her personal life. He didn't ask too much, just things along the line of what kind of family she had and if she had any siblings. At the latter mentioned, she responded that she in fact did have a little sister, Lizzy. After talking a bit more, she looked at the clock, only to realize that it was already 8:00.

"Oh, Prof- I mean, Severus," she said a bit hurriedly, "I really think I'd better go now," She picked up her bag, and went toward the door, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Alright then, until tomorrow," replied Severus. With that Hermione left, realizing just how much Harry and Ron would question her when she returned, and not really caring. When she walked into the Gryffindor common room, she was practically beaming. Little did she know that the dreaded Potions Master of Hogwarts was sitting in his chambers, with an expression very similar to her own.

A/N- Well, that's it! As I said earlier, please review, as I'd really like to know if anyone wants me to continue this.

JVolans


End file.
